<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Union's Model by masterShorty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487934">Union's Model</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterShorty/pseuds/masterShorty'>masterShorty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Noblesse (Manhwa)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-posted from fanfiction, Edian is drugged up, Frankenstein is...surprised, Gradeus is annoyed, Urokai is confused</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterShorty/pseuds/masterShorty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"We need new models... new male models... would you mind doing a few shots?" In which Urokai gets asked a strange question when he goes to America. He accepts and finds out he doesn't enjoy modeling...especially with two particular people.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Union's Model</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cross posted from Fanfiction; that's right, might be writing some new works here too...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Urokai Agvain was walking down the streets of Los Angeles America, not really wanting to be here, but had to be because he was sent to get… something.  He winded up getting side tracked due to these women known as the Kardashian’s, who offered him their card.  He threw it out after they left him alone; frustrated that humans would even dare talk to him! They also got kind of handsy around him, making him uncomfortable. </p><p>Too touchy-touchy for him. </p><p>But, he did look like one of the civilians; wearing a white buttoned up shirt and black pants.  He hoped he looked normal, everybody kept giving him odd looks so he probably didn’t. Then again, he had his eye patch, and normally, ‘normal’ humans wouldn’t be wearing one.  One kid called him a pirate, which caused a low growl to illuminate from his frown.</p><p>Not his fault he didn’t blend in very well! Stupid humans.. always freaking out when something different pops up! </p><p>“Excuse me,” somebody suddenly said, catching his attention as the red-head turned around to face the holder of the voice. “We need new models… new male models… would you mind doing a few shots?” a dark haired man asked, accompanied by a woman with black hair who clicked her pen, writing something down on the notepad she had in hand. </p><p>Urokai rolled his shoulders.  Whatever, maybe it’ll help him remember why he was here in the first place. He always wondered what models did, anyway. “Sure,” he replies, running a hand through his bright red hair, a sigh escaping his mouth; the thought of having to hang out with these pathetic beings almost made him wince. </p><p>“Alright!” the man shouted with glee as he dragged the red-headed Noble off, who just stared in front of him, dumbfounded. He didn’t know how to react when being dragged by someone whom he didn’t know. </p><p>……..</p><p>Urokai was confused as to why he was having to sit down, his legs in a certain position while this guy kept speaking fast, while also taking photos of him.  Could he seriously take off the flash?  It was hurting his delicate eye. And, if he blinked, the man would start to ramble on saying that he had to blink a certain way to add drama. </p><p>What does drama have anything to with taking pictures?</p><p>“Ah, yes!  Act like you’ve seen someone who you haven’t seen in a long time! Like you want to…”  The rest was all just a ramble as Urokai blinked once more. The french accent the man had made it hard for the red-head to understand the brown haired man. </p><p>“The heck?” </p><p>“A look of confusion! Beautiful!”</p><p>“No-seriously-” Urokai starts, only for the flash causing his eye to widen once more.  The look of confusion was still on his face, making the wielder of the camera let out a squeal of glee, taking more pictures of the confused Noble. </p><p>The young man tapped his chin as he fiddled with his camera.  The photographer tilted his head, giving Urokai a strange look. “Hm.... how are your abdos?” he asked, his french accent coming in through the last word. He did some hand emotions to kind of describe what he meant when he asked the question. </p><p>Urokai raised an eyebrow as he wrinkled his nose, confusion filling him once more. “My what?”</p><p>“Your abs,” the man said, his eyes slightly narrowing. “How are they?”</p><p>The red-head tilted his head. “Fine… why?”</p><p>“This is going to be a shirtless scene,” the man states, humming; eyes slightly glinting as he shifted around. “It’d be good for-”</p><p>Urokai held up his hand as a sign of stop, only for the man’s eyes to twinkle once more. “Gorgeous hand! Keep it there!” he exclaimed, the flashes from the camera getting brighter.  The Agvain Family Leader wondered if he would have to wear an eyepatch on his other eye, due to him almost losing his sight.  “Stop, I’m going to go blind!”</p><p>“Ah! A look of irritation! Glorious! Ooh! Frustration? Annoyance? A mash of both!” the french photographer exclaims, jumping up and down as he continued taking pictures.  “You’re a beauty!”</p><p>Urokai growled as he rubbed his temples. “I know, now stop-”</p><p>“A look of order! Tyrantism! Oh ho? Is that a look of colère?” </p><p>Urokai sighed as he rose up to his full height, wanting to snap the human’s neck as of right now. And, he started rambling again, making confusion rise in the Noble’s brain once more.  </p><p>But, the photographer dashed off towards a female worker… fleeing from the fiery redhead. </p><p>“Jane! Take a look at this!” the photographer yells, his messy brown hair bouncing as his green eyes sparkled. “Look! Look! He’s perfect~”</p><p>“I’ve never seen someone look like this before,” Jane, the female worker commented, tapping her chin as she smirked at her male companion. “Good work, Jason.” </p><p>“Yeah!  He looks somewhat flawless, and the eyepatch just makes him look rad!” Jason, the photographer exclaimed, bouncing up and down, his expression lighting up. “He needs more romance. That would really tie this whole thing in,” he states, flipping through the photos, sliding one into his pocket; causing Jane to frown. “A female.”</p><p>“Urokai Agvain,” somebody called out, sounds of the steel door opening up, revealing a short white haired man and blonde haired woman. Both seemed relaxed, yet secretly felt out of place. They observed the building, one with a bored expression while the other with open curiosity.   </p><p>The red head Noble made his way over to them, confusion still filling him. “Gradeus, Edian?  What are you doing here?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>Gradeus sighed, stuffing his hands in his coat black pockets as he looked around the place, now curious. “Lagus sent us when you took too long on your errand,” he replies, his eyes slightly narrowing, confusion filling him once more as he observed the Family Leader. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Some human dragged me off. I thought if I followed, it would refresh my memory as to why I was supposed to be here,” Urokai says simply, towering over his short comrade. His eyes soon drifted over to the blonde Noble. “Edian is away from Lagus?”</p><p>“Yeah, I took her with me because I felt guilty with her not seeing the world,” came the relaxed response.</p><p>The photographers watching eyes widening as they laid eyes on the two people that just walked in.  The female was stunning, her blond hair pushed to the side as she was wearing her pink trench coat, standing close to the white haired boy; who kind of looked like a doll, height and facial features wise. </p><p>“We need them!” Jason exclaimed quietly while stuffing another picture of Urokai in his pocket, Jane’s eyes narrowing as she also took a photo of the red-head.  “Use the girl in the picture!”</p><p>Jane frowned. “But, she looks like the white haired guy’s girlfriend!” she protested, while taking another picture from Jason, who hastily grabs it back, scowling. The two were so focused on the picture, that they didn’t notice their manager approaching. </p><p>“I’ll go ask,” the manager states, massaging his temples, leaving the two to play tug-of-war over the picture of the ‘glorious redhead’.  He walked up to the three, in which they seemed to be laced in the conversation that they seemed to be having.  He caught their attention by clearing his throat.  He turned toward Gradeus. “Would you mind if your girlfriend posed with the red-head?”</p><p>Gradeus blinked, right now confused as he looked at Edian, knowing that the man may have mistaken the two comrades for something else.  He rolled his shoulders. “I don’t care,” he replies, running a hand through his hair as he pushed the blonde haired Noble forward. “As long as if she looks decent.” His red eyes soon glinted. “Could I pose too, please?”</p><p>The manager frowned, tilting his head. “You wanna pose for a scene?”</p><p>Gradeus nods, only to have his coat be tugged on by Urokai. “Shut your mouth.  You don’t have what it takes to look nice on camera,” the Agvain Family Leader comments, his tone somewhat smug.</p><p>The berserker raised an eyebrow. “Oh? And you do?”</p><p>A tick mark appeared on Urokai’s head. “He’s not posing,” he states bluntly, causing Gradeus’ eyes to narrow, upset at what the taller Noble said. “He’s camera shy.  His girlfriend can.”</p><p>Edian blinked as she looked at the white haired Noble, eyes wide. “You have a girlfriend?” she asked in disbelief.</p><p>“Take the picture, Edian. You may need to photoshop her, though,” Gradeus says rather coldly, a way of payback from the comment that she made. It probably wasn’t a comment that she made, but, he had to snippy with somebody. </p><p>The Drosia Clan Leader  shot him a glare, but, like Urokai and Gradeus, she did not know what was going on. Photoshop for what? Was she not pretty enough?  And… was she modeling?  Her eyes almost sparkled at that, the thought of wearing a pretty dress put many images in her mind, making her excited. </p><p>“Right this way, ma’am,” the man said, reaching for her shoulder, only for her to stiffen.  ‘This is the most laid-back couple I’ve seen…. not caring if his girlfriend did a romantic picture with his best friend… There was that little squabble… is she mad at him?’</p><p>It’s not like Gradeus didn’t care, it was that he wanted to see what was going to happen.  Also, he did not know what they were doing here in the first place.  Just wanting Urokai to finish this up quickly so that he could go take a nap. But, he did secretly want to take a few shots.. wondering what it was like to pose in a picture. </p><p>“Stand right here,” Jason, the photographer orders his tone reaching a high pitch. Urokai stood in the spot he wanted him to stand in, a frown coming across his pale facial features. He really didn’t want to take a picture with Edian...  </p><p>Jason soon grabbed Edian by the shoulders and positioned her in a certain way. “Now smooch,” he said bluntly, holding the camera up with a grin. </p><p>Both Nobles recoiled back, eyes wide.</p><p>Urokai turned an unhealthy shade of red.</p><p>Edian blushed.</p><p>Gradeus paled. </p><p>“The heck?!” Urokai demanded, spinning around to face the photographer. “No way am I kissing any girl here!” he shouted, his voice reaching a high pitch too.  The Agvain Noble took a few steps away from the blonde who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.  He was right now both embarrassed, and angry that they would dare make him kiss Edian.  He didn’t like blondes in the first place!</p><p>Jason nods, as if it made perfect sense.  He then snapped his attention toward Gradeus, his fingers snapping, eyes slightly glinting. “You,” he started.</p><p>The white haired Noble raised an eyebrow. “Me?” he asked in disbelief. “You want me over there?” What did they need him for anyway? But, he giddily obeyed, wanting to be in a photo.  Yay!  He got to be in a picture!</p><p>As soon as Gradeus made his way toward the area where Urokai was standing, he just realized how short he was compared to the other Noble.  Such a thought caused him to frown.  No matter how much he tried to stand on his tiptoes, he wouldn’t be able to reach to Agvain Family Leader’s nose. That was just pathetic! </p><p>Jason the photographer positions the white haired Noble a certain way. The photographer takes several steps back, tilting his head while tapping his chin.  He soon let out a sigh, running a hand through his brown hair.  “There, that should make it better if this one is your type-”</p><p>“I’m not kissing him,” both men said unsion, dark expressions forming on their faces. Gradeus flipped his hair. “If Urokai were a girl- well then,” he said with a laugh, causing him to get whacked by the said red-head.</p><p>“Shut up! I would never kiss you, regardless of your gender,” Urokai growls, both men shooting glares at one another.</p><p>Jason jumped up and down. “Yes! Tension! I sense it- no! Feel it! Hold that pose!” he exclaims quickly, taking a bunch of shots.  Gradeus blinked, the flashes nearly blinding him as his red eyes were getting wider and wider. Urokai was caught off guard, his eyes full of annoyance.</p><p>After the flashes finally stopped, Urokai tapped his chin. “My ‘soul mate’ would have to at least reach my nose,” he states, folding his arms. </p><p>“I don’t like red-heads,” Gradeus shoots back, placing a hand on his hips. “I like blondes.”</p><p>“Killing or-” Urokai then smirked as the white haired Noble stepped on his foot, causing the Agvain Family Leader to let out a high-pitched yelp. </p><p>Jason the photographer turned his attention toward Edian, his eyes sparkling. “Stay there!”  The blonde Noble frowned in confusion; she was just gazing at the wall, her expression neutral… but she was thinking about Raizel.  What was so special about her expression? </p><p>“Beautiful! Beautiful!” Jason exclaims as he took numerous pictures of the woman.  The flashes, once again, were blinding.  As they were for every single person there. </p><p>“What’s going on here?” somebody suddenly asked, everybody in the room turning around to see an old man.. who looked similar to a skeleton. He had a cane in his hand, and a top hat to hide his bald head (or keep it warm).  His long black trench coat had a bunch of buttons on it, giving him ‘the villain from Sherlock’ look. </p><p>Edian’s eyes widened.</p><p>Gradeus frowned.</p><p>Urokai gaped. </p><p>“Lagus Tradio,” Edian greeted, bowing her head down. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>The older Noble snorted as he took a couple steps forward, waving a dismissive hand. Wondering the same thing as to what the younger Noble’s were doing there, but chose not to ask as it looked like they were in the middle of humans called ‘a photoshoot’. “They would love to take a few pictures here,” he says to the manager, the Traitor Noble’s glares falling on Lagus.</p><p>“Why you-” Urokai starts, marching over to Lagus. “You can’t make me take a picture with the shroom and the love-struck one!” As the Agvain Family Leader said that, he was pointing to Gradeus and Edian. </p><p>“Yes I can,” Lagus retorts, grabbing the Drosia Clan Leader and dragging her to the destination in which Jason the photographer was waiting to take a picture of the three. “Now look your best! You’ll be representing me,” the older Noble orders, his eyes glinting at the scene playing before him. </p><p>Jason the photographer started taking off a protesting Gradeus’ coat. </p><p>While another lady known as Jane, was brushing out Edian’s hair. Also taking off her long pink trench coat.</p><p>And Urokai’s shirt was being unbuttoned to where it revealed some of his chest; causing his face to turn as red as his hair. </p><p>……….</p><p>“Hey, Yuna! Did you see the new magazine?” Suyi asked, walking toward her brown haired friend, a smirk coming across her face.  The magazine went world wide, surprisingly because it made so much money in America.  Nearly everyone was talking the new models that they got! “The blonde girl is so pretty!”</p><p>Yuna nods, as she flipped through the magazine. “I’ve never seen anyone other than Rai and the Chairman look this good,” she points out quietly. “They all kind of look like dolls…”</p><p>Raizel was also reading the magazine, his eyes widening as he saw the models. “..... so they found a new hobby….”</p><p>………</p><p>Frankenstein sighed as he flipped through the magazine. “What is Urokai doing modeling?” he wondered out loud, a groan escaping his mouth.  But, he had to admit; Edian did look really good in the magazine...</p><p>………</p><p>“I didn’t want us to be on a magazine!” Urokai exclaimed, grabbing a bunch of magazines off the store rack in Korea. There weren’t many left.. and no! This isn’t stealing… he’s just borrowing! After all, he is in most of the pictures! “They went world-wide!” he growls, red eyes narrowed as he plopped a bunch of magazines in a bored Gradeus’ hands while Edian just stood there, gazing at herself in the book. </p><p>“I look pretty…” she mumbled, her red eyes twinkling.</p><p>Gradeus peeked over her shoulder and nods. “Yeah, you do,” he remarks with smile. “But, I think you wanna hear that from a certain someone,” he states with a hum, smirking as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink while also burying her face in the magazine she was holding.</p><p>“Shut up, you!  We don’t want her to burst a blood vessel!” Urokai hisses, stomping out of the store, dragging the two other Noble’s with him. He almost feared the paparazzi that showed up while they were making their way here would come again.  </p><p>“Nobody reads magazines anyway-” Gradeus started, only as soon as they stepped out, Edian was met with a bunch of boys demanding her number.</p><p>“You’re so pretty! Gimme your number! Ditch those two guys!” a boy yells, getting right up in her face as she took several steps backwards, bumping into the two Noble’s behind her.  One looked confused while the other was irritated. </p><p>“Hey! Red-head! Notice meee!” a girl sobbed as she started coming toward Urokai, who started to break out into a cold sweat. He didn’t like being addressed like that. </p><p>“Yo!” another girl shouts. “White haired doll! Come with me! Please!” </p><p>“Except everybody,” Urokai growls, grabbing the blonde haired girl and running off with her while being chased by a bunch of guys and girls, demanding everybody’s number.</p><p>He left an unfortunate Gradeus to be mobbed by a bunch of lonely girls, and quite possibly some lonely guys.  Urokai was expecting the white haired Noble to take out his Soul Weapon and start killing everybody who touched him in any areas that Gradeus wasn’t comfortable with.</p><p>The Agvain Family Leader sighed. Being famous… There are a lot of weird people out there.  At least he got to be the ‘Union Model’ for a little bit.  A smirk came across his face as Gradeus’ yells of ‘don’t touch me there!’ could be heard, while Edian’s light hum of confusion was also coming to his ears.  Yes, as long as if he wasn’t being mobbed, everything was perfect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There was this guy who literally got his hair pulled out from the scalp by some crazy idiotic fans. Somebody stop them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>